dirtylylefandomcom-20200216-history
The Dark Lords
The Dark Lords are the 7 most powerful and respected Archdemons in the Multiverse. Each represents a deadly sin. Dark Lords while being loosely affiliated with one another are not necessarily aligned with each other or are in opposition to each other. They are not technically Gods, but have incredible power and influence in the afterlife. Additionally, Dark Lords can Sire Daedric Princes to expand their influence in the Multiverse. Becky P. Sucrose Becky P. Sucrose is the Dark Lord of Lust. She rules over Gayhalla and uses the Gay Force as her power source. She desires nothing but the spread of debauchery and the proliferation of Gay. She is aligned with Trevor and is rivals with Flannery. Gayhalla Gayhalla is Sucrose's personal plane of existence and an afterlife for homosexuals. Gay Force The Gay Force is the fuel that power's Sucrose. It is emboldened by homosexuality and weakened by bigotry. As such the most efficient way of fighting Sucrose is to be as Homophobic and bigoted as possible to prevent her powers from working. Lich King Trevor Trevor is the Dark Lord of Wrath. While he doesn't control his own private realm like most Dark Lords, he is the master of the Hate Obelisk, an artifact of infinite necromantic magic and through it powers his ability by using all the Hate in the Multiverse. He spreads destruction and anguish in the universe while leading the Lich Guild. He is allied with Becky P. Sucrose and the DMV and is enemies with Flannery. The Hate Obelisk While not a true realm, the Hate Obelisk functions as Trevor's realm and is the seat of his soul, serving as his phylactery. The Hate Stream Trevor is powered by all the Hate in the universe which he channels through the Hate Obelisk. When in his Dark Lord form, he channels this hate directly through his body. It is emboldened by Hatred and Rage and weakened by Kindness and Positivity. The DMV The Department of Motor Vehicles is the collective Dark Lord of Sloth. Their realm is scattered across the Multiverse as each individual office for the Department of Motor Vehicles. Unlike other Dark Lords, the DMV is not a single entity but a swarm of drones who serve as the Department's employees. The DMV seeks knowledge on everything in the multiverse such that they can entrench all of existence in endless bureaucracy. The DMV is aligned with Trevor. The Department of Motor Vehicles The DMV is a collection of realms scattered throughout reality, loosely connected by the psychic hivemind of the its drones. Some believe that the realm itself is actually the Dark Lord. Bureaucratic Laws The sheer Bureaucratic process fuels the DMV. It is emboldened by order and paperwork and weakened by Chaos. Daedric Princes The DMV does not currently keep any Daedric Princes but at one time, Trevor was the Daedric Prince of Bureaucracy prior to his ascension to Dark Lordom. Flannery Flannery is the Dark Lord of Envy. She is the youngest of the Dark Lords and has a score to settle. Her realm is the Mountain of Despair and she is powered by Spite. Her sole goal is to be recognized for her greatness over the other Dark Lords and perpetually fights against them to have her way. She is currently actively fighting against all the active Dark Lords. The Mountain of Despair Flannery's realm overlaps spatially with Mt. Chimney in the Hoenn Region of the Pokemon Multiverse with the seat of her domain being the Gym in Lavaridge town. The realm was created to slowly break down her foes to allow herself to easily crush and take away all that makes them strong. Everspite Flannery will do anything to take a cheap shot at those she perceives as a threat. As such she is fueled by her sheer overwhelming spite. Her power however is weak to Brute force and Apathy. Daedric Princes Rob Schneider, the Daedric Prince of Despair is one of Flannery's first allies against Trevor as Rob was incapable of fighting the Dark Lord of Wrath on his own. Zorah Magdaros, the Daedric Prince of Slaughter, is a Volcanic Mountain dragon and Flannery's closest ally and confidant. Henry Ford Henry Ford is the Dark Lord of Greed and enemy of the Jew. His realm is the Money Pit and he is powered by profit. Little is known of his motivations except for his hatred for Zion and Jazz. He is currently neutral to the other Dark Lords Money PIt Ford's realm is the Money Pit, an infinite abyss of golden coins, rescued from the Jews. Profit Ford's true power source is the profit of all capitalist business. It is emboldened by wealth and weakened by communism, Zionism and Jazz The Burger King The Burger King is the Dark Lord of Gluttony. Born from the cosmic grease of all Whoppers he is a being of pure consumption and all life in his presence including himself are helpless but to eat anything they can stuff into their harvester maw. His Realm is the XBox 360 game, "Sneak King" which serves as a prison to prevent him from destroying the world with unending hunger for milkshakes and chicken fries. He is powered by consumption and weakened by veganism. He is neutral to the other Dark Lords Sneak King The Burger King's realm is a prison created by the combined power of Ronald McDonald, Wendy, Colonel Sanders and Charles Entertainment Cheese. The only way to release The King is to 100% complete every single copy of the game. Chad Thundercock Chad is the Dark Lord of Pride. He is powered by Lightning, Doritos and Booty Calls and he rules over the Frat House. Despite being one of the younger Dark Lords he is one of the more powerful Lords alongside the DMV and Trevor. Chad is known to have multiple woman under his direct enthrallment but his most loyal adviser is his only Daedric Prince, The Virgin. Chad Thundercock is allies (in the Biblical sense) with Flannery and is the enemy of Becky P. Sucrose. The Frat House Chad's realm is the Frat House, a sub-dimension found at the core of the Elemental Plane of Mt. Dew. Little is known of the realm outside of it being a non-stop frat party and is the set location of over 90% of all "Girls Gone Wild" filmsCategory:Characters Category:Editing Needed